Et alors?
by lina elric
Summary: Une death fic en serie avec ed et win en personnages principaux!Lisez et commentez!
1. la naissance

L'histoire se passe environ 10 ans après la fic de mimi yuy: Alchimiste d'état. Donc lissé le ( surtout l' extra) pour comprendre l'histoire. Bonne lecture ;)

- eeeeddddd...  
Le gémissement de Winry le réveilla. Il devait être prés de 6 du matin.  
- Quoi?  
- Je...il...  
- Il arrive?  
Pour toute réponse, elle poussa un gémissement.  
- Ne bouge pas, je...je...  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il préféra agir. (1)

10 minutes plus tard :  
Ed patientait dans la salle d'attente. Il avait téléphoner à Alphonse qui était déjà en route.  
Il avait peur .Peur de perdre Winry ou leur enfant. Peur de ne pas être a la hauteur.

Et le temps qui n'avançait pas .Les minutes lui paraissait des heures. Pour évacuer son stress, il ressassa quelques souvenir:

La disparition de leur père, la mort de tricha, leur mère, la transmutation d'amour, la quête de la pierre philosophale, le corps de al récupéré de justesse, la découverte du bras de Scar a la place du sien, la naissance de Matt (2), le fils de Riza et Roy dont il était le parrain, le fameux cadeau d'anniversaire de Winry, la mort de Pinako, l'annonce des fiançailles de al avec la jeune fermière, la fin de son service militaire est pour finir, l'annonce de la grossesse de Winry.

Que d'événement en 10 ans. Heureusement, il était maintenant libre pour Winry et leur enfant qui justement, était sûrement en train de voir le jour. Et si il...  
Mais il arrêta ses pensée car une voix familière venait de se faire entendre.  
- Al!  
- Ed!  
- Ca faisait un bail!  
- Comme tu dis.  
-...  
– Alors, c'est le grand jour. Ne t'inquiète pas, tous ce passera bien.  
- Tu sais Al, je pense que je devrais deman...  
Mais il fut , une nouvelle fois interrompu, par l'infirmière cette fois.  
- Mr Elric, vous pouvez venir.  
Edward se leva et son frère lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, en signe d'encouragement, et vit que celui ci tremblait.  
Il(ed, pas al) entra dans la salle d'accouchement. Winry était rouge et en sueur.  
- Euh... ca va ?  
Elle ne répondit pas, ce contentant de fermer les yeux.  
Ed s'assit a coté d'elle. L'infirmière entra.  
- Où est le bébé? Dirent les 2 parent d'un seul et même voix  
- Justement, il y a un probléme. Leur répondit elle, l'air gênée.

(1): Une rime, une! ;)  
(2): j'ai inventer un nom, je le connais pas.

Hahahahahhahahaha! Je vous ai laisser sur votre faim, n'est ca pas? Vous inquiéter pas! Le chapitre 2 est déjà fait mais j'attends vos rewiews pour la poster. Alors, a bientôt pour la suite, qui sait ? ;)

Au fait, je ne suis pas MIMI YUY et c'est ma 1ére fic !


	2. Lina

"Il... il... est…mort ? Osa ed.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas de la joie.

- Je peux... le... voir ? Demanda enfin Winry qui commençait a reprendre des couleurs normales.

- Mais bien sur, tenez, la voici

- La ? Mais c'est une...demanda le jeune père

- Une fille en effet. Tenez Melle Rockbell."

On aurai pu trouver cette situation drôle et atrocement cynique mais c'est l'horreur qui pris le dessus.

Quand Edward vit son enfant il se demanda si il devait sauter par le fenêtre ou par le toit. 1

Mais le mieux, se disait-il, était d'affronter la réalité.

Il repensa au principe de l'équivalence et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Winry, de son cotée, ne semblait ne s'être aperçue de rien. Mais en réalité, elle ne le fessait que pour se donner du courage.

A bien y regarder, c'était vraisemblablement leur enfant:

Les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père. Mais c'était à ce dernier à qui elle ressemblai le plus.

A cause d'une ressemblance frappante. La jeune mère eut un pauvre sourire. Elle aurait plus de travail que prévu.

"- Je suis désolé tout ca c'est ma... faute !

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, ed.

- Rentrons maintenant. Tu as encore du travail.

- Oui. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas aussi turbulente que toi pour l'instant.

- Je dois prendre ca comment?

- pffffff..."

Puis ils riaient, mais c'était nerveux. La nouvelle née n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier car elle commença a pleurer.

Tout les efforts de Winry pour la calmer furent vains mais dés que son papa le prit dans les bras, elle se calma instantanément.

- Allez, rentrons maintenant.

Dans le couloir, il croisèrent Alphonse qui les attendait. En voyant sa nièce, il n'eut pas même un air de dégoût ou de tristesse.

- Ce qu'elle est mignonne ! Mais comment allez vous l'appeler ?

D'un seul coup d'œil, le situation fut tranchée: Lina, en souvenir de cette pauvre Nina que ed aimait tant.

- Lina, dirent les parents d'une seule et même voix, comme précédemment.

- Eh bien ne t'inquiète pas, Lina. Avec une mère pareille, tu n'auras aucun problème."

Quelques jours plus tard, à Resembull :

Winry avait terminée les opérations et la petite Lina était toujours joyeuse.

En effet, la jeune petite était née sans son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, voilà pourquoi elle ressemblait tant à son père

Mais les automails avait bien vite remplacés ses petits membres manquant.

Ed avait réussi a se contrôler et n'était pas le clone de Roy Mustang.

Car celui-ci était devenu le Maes numéro 2 et exaspérait tous le monde a l'armée avec les photos de son fils.

La joyeuse petite famille vivait à Resembull et tout allait bien.

Cependant, les deux frères Elric trouvaient que quelque chose clochait.

Mais quoi ?

Et voilà le chapitre 2. Merci a tous pour vos comm's, je ferai un chap.3 si vous voulez, c'est vous qui décider !

1: Dilemme intéressent…A vous de voter: pour la fenêtre taper 1 et pour le toit taper 2!

Kiss a tous ! )

Lin Elric.


	3. Le flame alchemist

**En effet, depuis beaucoup de temps, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle du Roy et Riza.**

**Inquiets, ed et al décidèrent ensemble d'appeler au Q.G. de central et au domicile des Mustang. Choux blancs sur toute la ligne.**

**Edward décida donc de ce rendre immédiatement a Central, Alphonse restant avec Lina et Winry.**

**Prenant le premier train, il ruminait sa rage «saleté de généralissime à la gomme, il fait exprès ou quoi ? »**

**Une fois a central, qu'elle n'était pas sa surprise : il était totalement vide !**

**Idem pour le domicile de Roy.**

**En se promenant dans les rues, il passa dans le cimetière pour dire un petit bonjour à Hugues et il vit un attroupement a coté de sa tombe, notamment un tas de muscle a patte que ed reconnut immédiatement.**

**« Mais bien sur ! Ils ont du tous venir voir la tombe de Maes ! Bizarre, ils en sont un peu loin… »**

**Il s'avançait à pas de nains (il est petit…) toute sa rancune disparue soudain pour Roy lorsque qu'il vu le nom sur la tombe voisine de Maes : Roy Mustang. En bougeant ses yeux vers la tombe suivante, il lut : Riza Mustang. Nom de jeune fille : Hawkeye. Il vit un petit garçon pleurer dans les bras de Grâce, il était nommé Mattéo. Il hurlait :**

**« Non !Il faut pas mettre Papa et maman sous la terre ! Papa m'a dit qu'il devait jouer avec moi !Je veux voir papa et maman !Je veux…. »**

**Mais sa voix s'étrangla et il pleura.**

**Deux jours plus tard, ed et Mattéo allèrent à resembull.**

**Pardon ! Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire une death fic ! Le chap 4 attend vos comm's !**


	4. De retour?

Désolée pour le chap 3 100 fois trop court ! Pour me faire pardonner, en voilà un 100 fois trop long.

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfic, a tous ceux mettent des rewiews et euh…ben voilà.

Bonne lecture les chitis ! )

Une fois arrivés à la maison, le seul mot que Edward trouva pour décrire ce qu'il voyait était l'apocalypse.

La porte était défoncée, tout était détruit, du sang éclaboussait les murs et le sol, et des traces de brûlures étaient visibles sur le plancher.

En se baissant, il vit le titre du journal de la veille : « 26 personnes tuées dans de curieuses circonstances, 2 disparues et 4 blessés. Un tueur en série ? »

Immédiatement, il fit le rapprochement avec son viel ennemi.

Mattéo l'interpella :

Dit tonton, c'est quoi c'est passé ?

Oh, rien. Mentit Ed.

Et c'est quoi le truc rouge des murs ?

De la peinture Mattéo, c'est tout.

Et ca c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en tendant à Ed un bout de papier. »

Il le lut : « _Alors fullmetal nabot, ça fessais un bail. Tu croyais quoi, que j'avais disparu, moi, Envy ? Ou que ça me suffisait d'avoir buter l'autre abruti de Mustang et la tarée aux flingues ? J'ai pas arrêter de te chercher et j'ai dû me défouler sur tous plein d'innocent par ta faute. Tu te demande pourquoi j'ai tué tes vieux potes d'armée : c'est simple pourtant, ils refusaient de me dire où tu te cachais. Si tu veux voir une dernière fois ta femme et ton gosse, je t'attends à 20 heures dans la plus déserte des rues de Resembull. On pourra causer tranquille, si tu vois ce que veux dire. A plus tard si tu en as le courage, nabot. »_

Tremblant de rage, il regarda sa montre : 19h36. (1)

Il avait tout juste le temps de confier Mattéo à la voisine : elle avait déjà 2 enfants du même âge que lui.

Elle lui demanda combien de temps elle devait le garder, il lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien et lui annonça que Winry avait été enlevée ainsi que Lina par un tueur en série.

Compréhensive, elle accepta sans broncher et refusa d'être payée. (2)

Ed couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait et alors que les cloches de l'élise sonnaient 20heures, il arriva enfin. Sur le mur une adresse était écrite. Mais pas avec n'importe quoi : avec du sang.

La maison indiquée était toute proche. C'était un vieux manoir gigantesque, tous ce qu'il y a de plus lugubre.

Il entra, et ne trouvent personne, il entreprit de monter à l'escalier.

Une grande porte était devant lui avec pour toute inscription : _WINRY._

Il la voulu la forcer mais elle était ouverte.

La pièce était immense mais presque vide : il n'y avait qu'une chaise, un lit et un canapé.

Winry était allongée dans le lit et gémissait en appelant ed.

Il s'y précipita et s'asseye à ses côtés.

« - Winry, ça va ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Lina ! Où est –elle ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux vides en gémissant «ed… ed… ed, …..ed…ed… »

Alors nabot, on dit plus bonjour ?

Ed se retourna et vit Envy dans l'entrebâillement.

- TOI ! Tu lui as fait quoi ? Hein ?

Et il lui sauta dessus. Envy, qui semblait s'y attendre le repoussa d'un coup de pied et ed tomba directement sue la chaise. Au même moment, Envy bondit et l'attacha avec une telle vitesse que Ed n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Maintenant, on va bientôt pour commencer. Mais je dois d'abords m'occuper de Winry.

Elle a mauvaise mine, tu ne trouve pas ? Pourtant, je l'ai à peine touchée…

Tu veux savoir ce que je lui ai fait, nabot d'acier ?

Tu va voir, ça devrait te plaire.

Il souleva le drap qui couvrait Winry. Edward fut frappé d'effroi. Des coupures d'une profondeur grande comme un pouce parsemaient son corps et des morceaux de chair semblaient avoir étés arrachés de son ventre et elle n'avait plus de petit doigt à la main droite. Elle était allongée dans une mare de sang : la sienne. Des brûlures parcouraient également son ventre.

Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? Je croyais que c'était moi que tu cherchais ? Et Lina ? Elle est où ? Réponds, ordure ! Vociféra Ed

Chez ton idiot de frère, l'ex boite de conserve à pattes. Il a disparu avec elle au moment même où j'arrivais.

Mais je les auraient ! Ils subiront tous ma colère, je te le jure. Saletés d'humains, ils vont voir ! Mais tout d'abords, c'est toi qui va déguster.

Ed ne trouva rien à dire. Envy le contourna et lui banda les yeux sans aucune résistance de la part sa future victime : il était si fortement attaché que le moindre mouvement était impossible.

Il s'approche de Winry et fit basculer son lit face à la chaise d 'un Edward quelque peu paniqué.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle rate le spectacle. Eh bien mon cher fullmetal, voyons ce que tu vaux sans _ça_. Dit Envy en désignant l'automail de Edward. (3)

Il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sadique «made in Envy » et notre héros(4) sentit que ses souffrances ne fessaient que commencer.

HAAAAA ! NNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

(1) Celle d'alchimiste d'état bien sûr ! ) (je la veux !)

(2) t'as du courage ma vielle ! Dans la réalité, les gens comme ça, j'ai jamais vu !

(3) Ce que Ed vaux sans son automails ? Réponse épisode 16 !

(4) euuuhhh… hors-sujet ?

Et voilà ! Finalement, je crois que c'est une habitude chez moi maintenant de laisser mes lecteurs sur leur faim. Mais je vous préviens : pas + de 10 rewiews pas de chap 5 ! Vous êtes prévenus ! (Oouuuu ! Le chantage à la noix !

Non , je blague !

Bon allez, je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture sur fanfiction !

Kiss à tous !

Lin Elric.


	5. Winry!

Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai plein de devoirs et j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'aller sur l'ordi et encore moins sur pense que je ne vais faire que 6 ou7 chapitre (déjà pas mal!) au lieu des 12 que je pensais faire.

**Je veux des rewiews, plus de rewiews! ; ( !**

**"Ed- Putin, c'est quoi cette fanfic où tu fait souffrir tout le monde!**

**Lin Elric- Attends, t'as pas encore lu la suite!**

**Alphonse- Hé mais moi on me voie presque pas!**

**Ed- La chance ……**

**Lin- Oh mais t'inquiète, lit la suite, tu arrive… … "sourire sadique"**

**Al- Elle est folle.**

**Ed –Tu le remarque seulement maintenant?"**

**Disclamer: Fullmetal alchemist Hiromu Arakawa**

**Lina Elric (la fille de Ed et Winry) Lin Elric. )**

**Bon, voilà le chap 5 :**

**Alphonse commençait à sérieusement : Ed avait disparu depuis déjà 1 semaine, ainsi que Winry. De plus, après avoir lu dans le journal la mort du Flame alchemist, il se demandait où pouvait bien être son fils, Mattéo, dont les parrains étaient Ed et Winry qui eux avaient disparu.**

**Alors qu'il retournait à Resembull après son voyage à Central, il découvrit avec horreur l'état de la maison. Alors qu'il venait de rentrer, il entendit des cris étouffés dans la penderie.**

**Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une Lina toute maigre qui pleurait de toute ses forces.**

**Alphonse en conclu que Ed et Winry devaient avoir été enlevés. Il décida de s'occuper de Lina qui ne devait pas avoir manger depuis une semaine,**

**jusqu'à qu'elle reprenne des forces. En se baissant, il découvrit une boulette de papier: le message que Envy avait envoyé à Edward. Après l'avoir lu, il comprit qu'il fallait agir le plus vite possible: pour Ed, c'était une question de vie où de mort.**

Au bout de deux jours, Lina était complètement rétablie et Al décida de l'emmener chez la voisine. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que Mattéo y était déjà ! La voisine accepta sans broncher la venue de Lina et l'accueille même avec enthousiasme (Elle est si mignonne!)

**La question étant résolue, Al décida de partir sur le champ à la recherche de son "nîî-san" .**

**De son côté, Ed n'en pouvait plus. Envy n'avait pas encore commencer la torture, il avait juste enlever les automails de Ed et était parti depuis environ une semaine en le laissant sans boisson ni nourriture. **

**Malheureusement, la porte de la chambre où il était prisonnier s'ouvrit à la volée et Envy rentra.**

**"- J'ai apporter du matériel. Expliqua Envy en désignant un gros sac. On va pouvoir commencer…"**

**Quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il courait le plus vite possible vers le manoir, Alphonse fut interpellé par une voix féminine. Il se disait qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix ;il se retourna et bondit de surprise: sa mére était devant lui!**

**"- Maman? Demanda-t-il bêtement"**

**La femme se contenta de lui sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit et elle lui assena un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma. Puis Envy reprit sa forme "palmier". Il enveloppa soigneusement son corps, le mit dans un sac et s'approcha de la rivière.**

**"- Adieu, p'tit frére."**

**Il lanca le sac. Un bruit lui fit savoir que Alphonse était arrivé à bon port.**

**Un probléme résolu,pensa-t-il.**

**Si voulez la suite, vous avez quoi faire! ) (sadique)**

**Ed- Ouf, il m'est rien arrivé!**

Lin -** pas encore, c'est une question de temps**

**Al-Hé mais tu m'a tué! C'est pas juste!**

**Lin - Faut savoir, je croyais que tu voulais apparaître;**

**Al – Mais je passe pour un crétin!**

**Lin - Pteut bien que t'en ai un ?**

**Al – "boude dans son coin"**

**Ed – C'est malin.**

Lin-** Ya que la vérité qui blesse!**

**+ tout le monde et à bientôt pour le chap 6!**

**Lin Elric.**


End file.
